


It Actually Happened

by Julia3132



Series: Seblaine for the Holidays 2016 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: 2016 US Presidential Election, M/M, Plans For The Future, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia3132/pseuds/Julia3132
Summary: Blaine and Sebastian must watch the Inauguration as part of a Political Science assignment





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains opinions about the 2016 US Presidential Election

“Blaine, why are we watching the Inauguration on your computer and my big, beautiful television is on the Food Network?” Sebastian asked as he and Blaine laid in his bed so that he could keep his broken ankle elevated.

“I read somewhere that instead of turning off your TV for _it_ you should change it to a channel not showing _it_ so that it helps with “anti-ratings”. And we are watching _it_ on CNN’s website because #1. Mr. Sullivan is making us watch _it_ for poly sci and #2 we are helping CNN’s numbers and #3 the TV is on Food Network because it’s Cupcake Week. Cupcakes Seb.”

But Blaine wasn’t done “You know Seb, when you get to Columbia you should focus on courses geared toward Civil Rights. I would never tell you that you have to become a Civil Rights attorney, but the LGBTQ community always needs strong, passionate representation. We don’t know what mess there will be to clean up in at best four years from now. Especially in the courts. I can’t believe this actually happened.”

“Blaine” Sebastian sighed. The election had been weeks ago, but with the holidays and everything, the reality of what happened was only registering with Blaine now.

“Don’t Blaine me and don’t be surprised if I take a couple of those courses with you” Sebastian shot him a dirty look with that comment “I’m not changing my major” Blaine reassured his boyfriend “although I did consider it” he added under his breath. When Sebastian seemed to miss the second part, Blaine continued “There is more than one way to make art and help people. I would love to do something like Brandon Victor Dixon did when Mike Pence showed up at _Hamilton_.”

The two settled back down to watch _it_ , as Blaine would only allow the Inauguration to be called, Blaine letting out grunts or moans or over-exaggerated sighs every few minutes.

Finally in frustration, he punched Sebastian in the arm and asked “How can you be so calm?”

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders “I have dual citizenship. I can always move back to France.”

Sebastian then pulled him to where Blaine’s head was resting on his chest. As he started running his fingers through Blaine’s hair, the shorter Warbler sighed “I’ve got to get me one of those dual citizenship things.”

Then without thinking he added “Maybe you could marry me and give me yours.”

For some reason, the comment didn’t freak Sebastian out “Maybe when I have some free time at Columbia I could look that up to see if it’s even possible” he offered.

“No rush” Blaine told him “You’re going to be busy with your Civil Rights courses.” After a brief pause, Blaine did add “But you are going to do it, right?”

Sebastian leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend’s mass of curls “Absolutely.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The US Presidential Inauguration is not a holiday, it is an event. It just seemed to fit here.  
>    
> I don't believe Cupcake Week is an actual thing. But it should be!


End file.
